


Stories I’d like to do

by MrToddWilkins



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	Stories I’d like to do

  * Harry Potter:Ginny learns in her second year of a marriage contract that misguided (NOT evil) Dumbledore and her mother are arranging between her and Harry. With Sirius (who was pardoned in February ‘94) and Tonks (this would be a Siridora story with Remus as a third wheel) H+G work to talk Dumbledore out of the contract. This would be an AU where there aren’t horcruxes and Voldemort permanently died in the Chamber. Pairings would be SB/NT,RL/AB,GW/DM, HP/LB, HG/AG.
  * Sweet Valley High:AU, inspired by a comment about Olivia Davidson being born in the wrong decade, where the twins and friends are going to SVH about 1970.
  * Historical fiction:Constantine XI Palaiologos, living as a peasant after the fall of Constantinople.




End file.
